Brittany
Brittany Woods is a Cheerio, and former lackey of Quinn Fabray, who later joins the Glee Club in Showmance. She is portrayed by Heather Morris. Brittany is mainly known for her comedic statements than her singing. It is told that she has Downs Syndrome and is of Dutch descent. Background Not much is known about Brittany's personal history except she is Dutch, and is proud of her heritage. She takes pride in the fact she's made out with the majority of the people at the school. Season One Brittany is a top Cheerio and best friend of Quinn. Brittany auditioned for New Directions with Quinn and Santana, much to Will Scheuster's surprise. After joining Glee, Brittany appears at first to be as malicious and manipulative as Quinn and Santana, but she quickly assimilates with the Glee group, forming acquaintances, if not friendships, with the less popular students. Brittany appears as a stereotypical 'dumb' blonde, unable to tell her left from her right and at times is oblivious to the events going on around her. Yet, despite being a bit of a follower to more imposing personalities like Quinn, Brittany appears to be less cruel than other cheerleaders. Brittany first appeared in "Showmance" she auditioned for the new Directions Glee club along with Quinn and Santana singing I Say a Little Prayer. It is then revealed that all three cheerleaders will act as spies for Sue to bring down Glee club. In "Acafellas" Brittany helps Quinn and Santana make Mercedes believe that she may have a chance with Kurt. In "Preggers" Brittany and Tina help Kurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyonce's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she quickly announces that Kurt has joined the school's football team as Kicker, which slightly annoys Kurt as he would now have to join the football team. In "The Rhodes Not Taken" Brittany performs background vocals in Last Name and Somebody to Love. In "Vitamin D" Terri Schuester gives Brittany and the other girls drugs which make them more energetic while performing Halo/Walking on Sunshine. In "Throwdown" Sue splits the Glee Club into two groups. She puts the minorities on her side leaving Will with only five singers, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck and Brittany who sing No Air. When he only gives Rachel and Finn solos in No Air Quinn tells Brittany and Puck that Will obviously doesn't like minorities and they go to Sue where she places them in her group, leaving Will with only three singers. she performs background vocals in Keep Holding On. In "Mash-Up" Brittany and the other Glee members sing Backup vocals in Bust a Move and Sweet Caroline. She also along with the others wait to see if the footballers of glee turn up and is exceedingly happy when they show up especially mike. She is last seen at the end of the show with the others as they chuck a slushie in Will's face. In "Wheels" the Glee Club raise money by putting on a bake sale in order to get a bus to take Artie to sectionals. Meanwhile, Mr. Scheuster gets the Glee kids to spend several hours a day in wheelchairs in order to make them realize how hard it is for Artie to be in a wheelchair. During these events, Brittany (who within the course of a day, lost her wheelchair) reveals to have a sweet and caring friendship with Becky Jackson, a girl who suffers from Down Syndrome. While Quinn, Puck and Santana look at Becky with disgust, Brittany is oblivious to it, and buys Becky a cupcake from the Glee bake sale. Puck cruelly implies that the friendship between Becky and Brittany is because Brittany cheats off of Becky's mathematics papers in school. Brittany is seen briefly in "Ballad". She is chosen as Santana's ballad parter which she seemed overjoyed about, and is later seen singing Lean On Me with the rest of the glee club for Finn and Quinn. In "Hairography" the girls from Jane Adams Academy do a performance at Mckinley High's auditorium which makes Will concerned that the New Directions don't have what it takes. He calls on Brittany to teach the glee club Hairography as she is the only glee club member who can do it. However hairography is scrapped when new directions sing Imagine with Haverbrook school for the deaf. Brittany also performs backup vocals in True Colours. In "Mattress", she is cast in a local mattress commercial, in which she performs background vocals. During the filming of the commercial she performs many impressive acrobatic stunts. She performs background vocals in "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", Brittany lets slip that she and the other cheerleader members was helping Sue spy but she didn't think she would use it against the Glee Club. She also accidentally mentions that she and Santana have slept together. She waves to someone during Haverbrook's performance of "Don't Stop Believin'". She is asked to help choreograph New Directions' new sectionals numbers. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". She is shown listening in with the rest of New Directions as they listen to the judges' comments. In "Hell-O" Sue assigns Brittany and Santana to start dating Finn in order to shame Rachel and force her to leave the Glee Club. They go on a date and start talking about boys at the school (including Finn) and how he should stop dating ugly girls like Rachel and start dating popular and prettier girls like themselves. Finn is asked to leave by Santana while the two Cheerios stay at the restaurant with his credit card. Later, they find out that Finn has now finished with Rachel, who is now dating Vocal Adrenaline's Jesse St James and were asked by Sue to spread it around with the Glee Club. Brittany is last seen perfoming background vocals in the Beatles classic Hello, Goodbye. In "The Power of Madonna" Sue asks her Cheerleaders to copy her role model Madonna by dating a younger man. Brittany takes this task seriously and starts dating her sister's seven year old friend from soccer. Santana, annoyed that she can't get a younger man, listens to Brittany who advises her to date Finn as he is younger than her. At first Santana was against this, but after hearing from Brittany that taking a man's virginity gets a man to trust you, she persuades Finn to lose the "big V". Later, when Jesse St James joins the Glee Club, Brittany is curious as to whether he is Mr Scheuster's son. She performs background vocals in Express Yourself, and Like a Prayer. In "Home" Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. Later she is seen cuddling with Santana when Kurt sings A House Is Not A Home. In "Bad Reputation" A list gets out ranking the glee club on their social status and hotness, Brittany is ranked fourth which she can't understand why since she's made out with everyone at school. She teams up with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt as they didn't even make it on the Glist and hatch a plan to get them higher on the glist. They then intend to cause havoc in the library where they perform U Can't Touch This, but this fails when the librarian ends up enjoying their performance. She also performs backup vocals in Ice Ice Baby and briefly appears as an angel along with Santana in Rachel's home-made video in which she sings Run Joey Run. In "Laryngitis" Brittany is turned on by Kurts new style and gives him an opportunity to "tap this" so that she can have a "perfect record" of making out with everyone. Kurt invites Brittany around his house where they make out to discover if he really is gay - in which Brittany claims to be "turned on" by people kissing her armpits. Soon after Kurt's dad interrupts them which is what Kurt planned would happen. At school Kurt and Brittany walk down the corridor holding hands. After talking with his dad Kurt presumably broke up with Brittany. In "Dream On" Brittany is only seen briefly she dances along with artie in Safety Dance and performs backup vocals in Dream a Little Dream. In "Theatricality" Brittany along with the other girls and Kurt get inspired by Lady GaGa and as a result perform her classic hit "Bad Romance" wearing a selection of her classic costumes. Brittany wears a light jacket black leggings and a lobster shaped as a hat and glasses. She is shown to be very proud of her costume, commenting that she looked hot. In "Funk" Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios fall in depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. Brittany is now more confused than usual and is resulting in begging the unpopular students to help her and even wearing her cheerio's outfit back to front. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win nationals which restores the cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy round to will with help from Santana and Brittany to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give Up the Funk. In "Journey" Brittany along with the others go round to Will's house to discuss song choices but instead she tells them that Sue said, "I am going to crush glee club" which knocks everyone down, however they all go to regionals and she performs background vocals in "Any Way You Want it/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and "Don't Stop Believin'". However, they lose at regionals and glee club will now be cancelled. But as a gift for Mr Schu after all his hard work they all decide to sing "To Sir, With Love. After Sue asks Figgins not to axe glee club he decides to keep it for an extra year and the news excites everyone including Brittany and Santana. Personality Brittany is a kind and caring person who gets along well with anyone. However, she can sometimes come across as cruel, especially when she is around Santana and Quinn. Despite this, she would never personally want to victimize anybody. She can be described as the so called "dumb blond" but if you look deep inside her you could find a caring person. She is an amzing dancer and we can guess she can sing as she is a member of New Directions. Surname Brittany is the only Glee Club member without a known surname. She may have a Dutch surname because of her known Dutch ancestry. In "Hell-O", Brittany mentions she has problems with remembering her middle name. Relationships Santana Lopez Brittany accidentally confesses she and Santana have had sex at least once. They are often seen together either laughing, holding hands, or cuddling. Kurt Hummel When Kurt tries to impress his Dad by appearing more masculine Brittany offers to make out with him as she has made out with everyone except him because she always thought he was Gay. They start going out to see if he really is gay but in the end he realises who he is and they finish. West Brody In "Power of Madonna", Brittany reveals that she is dating her seven year old sister's friend from soccer. They probably broke up after the episode, as he is never mentioned again. Noah Puckerman Sometime prior to sleeping with Quinn, Puck admitted to having a sexual relationship with Brittany. Sexuality Brittany's sexuality is considered bisexual as she claims to have had sex with Santana (Sectionals). As well as girls, Brittany has dated boys including West Brody, her sister's friend from soccer, who is apparently considerably younger than she is. Its unclear whether they are still dating. (The Power of Madonna). She is later upset to have been placed fourth on the "Glist", a list ranking Glee Club members in order of promiscuity, commenting that she's made out with both girls and boys at the school including the school janitor (Bad Reputation). She also appears to have a fetish for people kissing her armpits (Laryngitis) Quotes Gallery Britt-1.png Britt-2.png Britt- 3.png Category:Cheerios Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions members